1941
1940 1941 1942 Events * Lend Lease Act is passed. * Frank Capra releases Meet John Doe * Herbert Marcuse publishes Reason and Revolution. * Jamaat-e-Islami is founded in British colonial India. * Shortly after his 14th birthday future Pope Benedict XVI joins the Hitler Youth. * Tuvan lama Mongus Lopsan-Cinmit is executed by Soviet authorities. * Pahlavi regime in Iran frees 31 survivign poltiical prisoners from Qasr prison. * KGB recruits Mary Price, Walter Lippman's secretary, as a spy. Timeline January * Switzerland prepares 18 demolition points on the St. Gothard railway line in the event of a German invasion. * January 12: Future Democratic Delegate from Puerto Rico to the U.S. Congress Jaime Fuster is born in Guayama, Puerto Rico. * January 20: Iron Guardist Viorel Trifa helps begin the revolt in Buharest that leads to mob action action against the city's Jewish minority. * January 23: British battleship H.M.S. King George V sails into the mouth of the Potomac River to deliver new British ambassador Edward F.L. Wood, Lord Hallifax. February * February: Government of India promulgates the Essential Services Maintenance Ordinance. * February: Walter Krivitsky, author of I Was Stalin's Agent, is found dead in a Washington, DC hotel room, from a gunshot wound to the head. May * May: 9000 workers in the Baranagar jute mills go on strike. June * June 1: British forces surrender Crete with 18,000 captured. * June 4: Kaiser William II dies in exile at Doorn, Netherlands. * German General-Field Marshall Wilhelm Keitel, de facto German Minister of War, issues the Kommissarbefehl or Commissar Order. * June 8-July 12: British and Free-French troops invade Vichy French Lebanon and Syria. * June 14: U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt orders all German assets frozen. * June 16: U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt orders expulsion of all German consular officials as well as the staffs of German news and commercial agencies with the statement that their activities were "incompatible with their legitimate function." * June 21: Damascus, Syria is captured by British and Free-French troops. * June 22: Hitler overreaches. Germany invades the Soviet Union in Operation Barbarossa. * June 27: German armies reach Minsk. * June 27: Hungarian Prime Minister Jaszlo Bardossy declares war on the Soviet Union without the approval of parliament. July * July: Wu Bangguo is born in Feidong County, Anhui Province, China. * July: 12,000 workers at the Anglo Indian Jute Mills go on strike. * July 2: Japanese Imperial conference adopts policy of expansion. Japanese military forces will "Strike South" against U.S., British, British, Dutch and French colonial possessions in Southeast Asia. * July 27: French Admiral Jean Decoux orders arrest of Cai Dai Pope Pham Cong Tac August * Joint British-Soviet Occupation of Iran is the first joint operation of the Allies in the Second World War. British gets the south and the Soviet Union gets the north. * August 1: U.S. embargoes oil to Japan. * August 2: U.S. establishes Lend-Lease plan for the Soviet Union. * August 3: The "Lion of Munster," Bishop Clemens Aigust Count von Galen, denounces the Nazi program of involuntary euthanasia as "pure murder." * August 14: Atlantic Charter is signed by U.S. President Frankin Delano Roosevelt and British Prime Minister Winston Churchill. * August 29: Slobodan Milosevic born in Pozarevac, Serbia. * August 28-30: Generalmajor Arthur Hauffe and General de Brigada Nicolae Tătăranu negotiate the German-Romanian agreement that establishes the borders of Transnistria: Agreement Concerning Security, Administration, and Economic Exploitation of the Territories between the Dniester and Buh Rivers (Transnistria) and the Buh and Dnieper Rivers (Buh-Dnieper Region), a.k.a. the Tighina Convention. September * September: Hezb-e Tudeh-e Iran or Party of the Iranian Masses is founded by recently freed political prisoners. * September: 24 year old John F. Kennedy is sworn in as an ensign in the U.S. Navy. * September 4: Canadian Prime Minister Mackenzie King references the or a new world order in his Mansion House speech in London. * September 8: 900 day seige of Leningrad begins with German encirclement of the city. * September 16: Richard Perle is born. October * October 8: RAF conducts incendiary bombing of Hanover. * October 9: RAF conducts incendiary bombing of Munster. November * November 2: Battle between righist Chetniks and communist Partisans in Yugoslavia. * November 14: Victor Sorge espionage ring member Torao Shinotsuka is arrested by released. * November 19: Victor Sorge espionage ring member Anna Claisen is arrested. * November 27: British General John H. Wetherall, commander in chief for East Africa, sends telegram to the Wat Office in London listing the Italian built factories in liberated Eritrea that he wants dismantled and shipped to British colonies as the spoils of war. Nairobu gets a brick factory and Uganda gets an oxygen plant. The British also take a Fiat auto plant, a state of the art cotton mill, an electricity generating plant, a flour mill, saw mills, mining machinery, soap making equipment, a fleet of trucks, and entire steel bridges. Eritrea is effectively deindustralized by its liberators. The theft is later justified as solving the problem of Eritrea being "over-capitalized" or "over-developed." Can't have that! December * December 7: Japan bombs Pearl Harbor, killing more than 2500 American servicemen and civilians. The United States declares war on Japan the next day. * December 11: Germany declares War against the United States. * December 15: Victor Sorge espionage ring member Masazano Yamana is arrested. He is released in October 1945 by U.S. Occupation. * December 24: Japanese troops land in American colonial Philippines near Luzon.